


I know what I want, and I hope I'm going to get it

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Łukasz 2018-2019 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Borussia Dortmund, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Licking, Set after BuLi game against Stuttgart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: They’d already planned that Marco would drive to Łukasz’s house after the game, but even if they hadn‘t, he would have found his way there anyway ...





	I know what I want, and I hope I'm going to get it

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Łukasz so very badly. But there is hope ...

They’d already planned that Marco would drive to Łukasz’s house after the game, but even if they hadn‘t, he would have found his way there anyway. They’d had to fight hard. The weather had been brutal: cold, wet and windy. But they’d fought until the last minute and he was still buzzing with adrenalin, even if he hadn’t wholly defrosted yet.

This time he didn’t have to ring the entry phone, using the key Łukasz had given him to let himself in. Leaving his bag in the hall, he went straight to the kitchen, craving warmth, light and domesticity. And Łukasz.

This felt like coming home. The kitchen was warm and inviting. Łukasz was cooking. Something smelled good. But his vice-captain stopped what he was doing straight away to gather Marco into a tight embrace. He let himself be held, comforted by strong arms round him, his nose buried in Łukasz’s neck.

‘Congratulations,’ Łukasz whispered against his hair.

‘Thank you. We missed you. I missed you,’ sighed Marco.

‘You looked frozen. Soaked through. Sit down and I’ll make you something hot to drink. Dinner is nearly ready.’

Marco sat at the table, gratefully sipping his steaming hot tea. The two of them chatted companionably as Łukasz busied himself in the kitchen, moving around as strong, assured and elegant as ever.

After eating, they went through to the living room, sitting on the sofa, not really watching a film. Marco felt himself sinking further and further down until he was comfortably sprawled over Łukasz’s lap. Łukasz’s hand stroking over his back was soothing, so soothing that he must have drifted off. By the time he woke up, the final credits were rolling and Łukasz was looking down at him with a soft expression on his face.

‘Sorry,’ Marco grinned apologetically.

‘No need to apologise. You needed a nap. And … well I kind of like watching you sleep. You look so peaceful.’

‘Do you want to go to bed? Or … ?’

‘Or … ?’ now Łukasz’s eyes were glinting mischievously.

He sat up, straddling his lover’s thighs so that they could look each other in the eyes. Łukasz stroked over his cheekbone with a thumb, tenderly cradling his cheek in the palm of his hand.

‘I miss playing beside you, Marco. But I love watching you. You were magnificent. And kind of sexy all wet. It gave me ... um … ideas.’

‘Ideas? That sounds interesting. What kind of ideas?’ he teased, knowing full well what Łukasz had in mind.

‘Why don’t I show you?’

Łukasz pulled him in for a kiss, his lips soft but demanding against Marco’s.

He parted his lips in response to Łukasz licking over them, deepening their kiss. It felt as if Łukasz’s tongue was everywhere in his mouth and he responded in kind, licking deep inside Łukasz’s mouth, loving the aroused moans and groans he coaxed from his lover.

Łukasz’s hand was inside his shirt, fingers caressing up and down his spine, making sparks of need and want tingle in his groin. He was hard inside his pants by now, grinding himself up and down against Łukasz’s crotch, seeking more friction.

His lips were reddened and wet by the time Łukasz broke their kiss to pull his shirt over his head.

‘You were so sexy all soaking wet. I couldn’t help fantasising about exactly what I was going to do to you later.’ Łukasz’s voice was low, sexy and seductive, making Marco shiver with desire.

He couldn’t bite back an embarrassingly loud cry as Łukasz’s tongue flicked over one of his equally embarrassingly sensitive nipples. He’d never known quite how much he liked having his nipples licked and sucked until Łukasz had indulged him like this one evening. The delicious warmth of Łukasz sucking hard on his nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth, went straight to his groin. He was so hard now that he felt as if his jeans would burst.

Łukasz gently twisted his other nipple, teasing it until it was erect and demanding attention, making him moan uncontrollably. Soft bites into his tender nipple made him lose what was left of his self-control, leaving him hot and horny, writhing on Łukasz’s lap while his lover made him feel things he’d never thought he could feel.

He whimpered at the loss of Łukasz’s mouth, the air suddenly cold against his dampened skin. But Łukasz had only paused to switch his attention to Marco’s other nipple, sucking at it while his fingers played with its mate, making sure it didn’t feel neglected. The delicious torture went on, Łukasz switching his attention from side to side as Marco rocked wantonly back and forward against him, no longer caring about anything except how good it felt to be stimulated and indulged like this and his aching, burning need to come.

Holding back was becoming painful. His need for release driving everything else out of his mind.

‘Just let go for me, Marco,’ Łukasz breathed against his reddened, bitten flesh.

Marco whimpered. He couldn’t. He hadn’t. Not since he was a teenager. But Łukasz was irresistible. His need to come too strong to resist. He rocked harder against Łukasz, rubbing himself against his groin, each wriggle tugging gorgeously at his nipples. Physically he was ready. The barrier was in his mind. But this was Łukasz, the man he trusted and could be himself with, who shared the burden of responsibility. The moment that thought flickered across his consciousness, he reached the point of no return, arching his back, throwing his head back, letting out a loud cry as he came hard in his pants.

He slumped down onto Łukasz’s shoulder afterwards, letting his love soothe him with soft kisses against his hair and gentle strokes up and down his spine.

‘Let’s make you more comfortable,’ whispered Łukasz, helping a limp, blissed Marco to scramble out of his jeans. Łukasz eased him out of his briefs, using them to clean him up a little before tossing them onto the floor.

‘You’re wearing too many clothes now,’ Marco complained.

Łukasz grinned. ‘That can be remedied.’

He might be tired and just have had a mind-blowing climax, but the sight of a naked and aroused Łukasz was far too interesting to ignore.

Łukasz encouraged him to straddle his lap again. ‘Is this OK? Not too much for your thighs.’

‘No, s’good. It’s you who’s making my thighs go all weak and trembly.’

‘Wrap your arms round my neck. Hold on tight.’

Marco obeyed, loving the feel of Łukasz’s strong arm tight round his waist. He heard the sound of the lube being opened. Łukasz must have hidden it beside the sofa and he’d obviously been practicing opening it one handed. Marco sighed happily. His lover was a man of many talents indeed.

He relaxed into the gorgeous feeling of lube-slick fingers circling slowly round his entrance, gradually pressing harder until he was open enough to let them slip inside. He might have found his release not so long ago, but he was young, healthy and desperately in lust, so Łukasz’s fingers opening him up, curling sharply into that spot that always made him see stars, soon had his dick twitching in interest again.

Fully alert by now, he leaned back slightly, fucking himself onto Łukasz’s fingers, wanting more, wanting to be filled.

‘I’m ready for you. Please Łukasz. I need you inside me.’

‘Your wish is my command!’

Łukasz lubed himself up as well, moving so that he could shift Marco comfortably into position above him.

‘Take what you need, Marco. I’m yours.’

Breathing deeply, he sank down onto his lover, taking him slowly inside. He loved the slight burn of stretching to take Łukasz’s gorgeous dick. The feeling of being filled and stretched to his limits. Of having Łukasz thick, deep and hard all the way inside him. He was tired. His legs were heavy. But he wanted this.

Gripping onto Łukasz’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks, he started to move up and down, lifting himself almost all the way up before thrusting back down, all the way down Łukasz’s length. Every inch felt gorgeous, caressing him inside. Łukasz’s breathing was ragged, his eyes misted with desire. One hand clutched at Marco’s hip, helping to hold him stable as he pistoned up and down on that big, thick dick that felt so good massaging his walls. The other was wrapped round Marco’s own dick as he powered both of them to a toe curling orgasm.

Now he really was spent and exhausted, his legs weak and wobbly as he eased himself off Łukasz’s softening dick. Łukasz cradled him in his arms, pulling him close against his chest as they lay down on the blanket covering the sofa, pulling it over them.

He wriggled happily against Łukasz’s chest, snuggling in. ‘You planned all this, didn’t you? The throw. The lube. None of this was here by accident, was it?’

‘A few thoughts did cross my mind this afternoon. But only if you were up to it.’

‘I’m always up to it when it comes to you. You know that.’

‘I’ll take that as a compliment, shall I,’ smiled Łukasz.

‘It’s just the truth.’

And it was. Nothing more needed to be said after that.


End file.
